Дополнительные устройства NES
thumb|right|335 px|Обзор AVGN'а на сабж Описание Устройства предназначались для расширения игрового процесса. Некоторые были полезными и приносили пользу, но про другие лучше скромно промолчать... Список *Acclaim Remote Controller - Лицензированный беспроводной контроллер. (Acclaim) *NES Advantage - Аркадный джойстик. (Nintendo) *Aladdin Deck Enhancer - Позволяет играть в картриджи более малого формата. (Camerica) *Arkanoid Controller - Контроллер для игры в Arkanoid (Taito) *NES Controller (Basic) - Оригинальный контроллер для NES. (Nintendo) **NES Controller 2 (Basic) - Закос под SNES. (Nintendo) *Double Player - Два беспроводных контроллера. (Acclaim) *Epyx 500XJ - Handheld Joystick for the NES. (Konix) *NES Four Score - Позволяет играть вчетвером. (Nintendo) *Freedom Connection - Адаптор, чтобы зделать любой контроллер беспроводным. (Camerica) *Freedom Deck - Аркадный джойстик. (Camerica) *Freedom Pad - Инфракрасный контроллер. (Camerica) *Game Genie - Адаптер для ввода патч-кодов (Galoob) *The Game Handler - A one-handed flight stick that controls by tilting. (IMN Control) *Innovation Joypad - Turbo controller with cord on the left instead of top. "START" is labeled "CTART". Called "Innovation 8 Bit Controller" on box and "Innovation Joypad" on the actual controller. (Innovation Entertainment) *Jammer - NES Advantage клон. *Joycard Sanusui SSS - Контроллер с возможностью подключения наушников. (Hudson Soft) *LaserScope - Лазерный пистолет для головы ''(прим. я не знаю как это написать =) ''с голосовым управлением. (Konami) *NES Lockout - Девайс, запрещающий вставлять картриджи. (Nintendo) *NES Max - Контроллер с Turbo кнопками (Nintendo) *Mega - Программируемый контроллер с LCD дисплеем. (Bandai) *Miracle Piano - Пианино. (The Software Toolworks) *Power Glove - Виртуальный контроллер рукой (Mattel) *Power Pad - Коврик (типа твистера) (Nintendo) *Pro Beam Light Gun - Клон Zapper'a. (Dominator) *Quickshot Arcade - QS-128n NES Advantage клон. *Quickshot Aviator 2 - Flight simulator style NES controller. (QuickShot) *Quickshot Trackball - Контроллер с трэкболлом (QuickShot) *Quickshot Wizmaster - Беспроводной контроллер. (Quickshot) *Quickshot sighting scope - Прицел для Zapper'а. (QuickShot) *R.O.B. - Робот. Поддерживается только 2 (!) игры. (Nintendo) *Satellite - Беспроводной контроллер для четверых игроков. (Nintendo) *Speedboard - Кусок пластика который "добавит вашим пальцам скорости". (Pressman) *Speedking - NES controller that slowed down gameplay. (Konix) *Super Chair - A chair controller; direction is determined by leaning in the chair and the A, B, Start, and Select buttons are on hand grips. *Super Controller - Joystick conversion cover for the NES Controller (Basic). (Bandai) *Superstick - Infra-red wireless joystick. (Beeshu) *Teleplay Modem - A MODEM that enabled head to head play with other consoles (including the Sega Genesis). (Baton) *Turbo Tech Controller - Controller for NES. *Turbo Touch 360 - Touch sensor controller. *Turbotronic - Arcade style joystick. (Camerica) *U-Force - Programmable "hands free" technology. (Brøderbund) *Ultimate Superstick - Arcade style joystick. (Beeshu) *Zapper Light Gun - Official NES light gun. Came in both grey and orange color variations. (Nintendo) **See also - Video game light gun *Zipper - Turbo fire control pad with small removable joystick that goes into its D-pad. (Beeshu) *Zinger - Turbo fire joystick. (Beeshu) *Zoomer - Flight simulator joystick. (Beeshu) Галлерея WrAklaim.jpg|Acclaim Remote Controller 220px-NES-zapper.jpg|Zapper Light Gun 300px-NES-Power-Glove.jpg|Power Glove NES-controller.jpg|Оригинальный контроллер NES-ROB.jpg|R.O.B